


Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, spoilers for chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she always dreameda celestia drabble fic i wrote for her birthday





	Dreaming

She dreamed.

She always dreamed.

Of a European castle, with servants by her side, for the rest of her life. 

Living luxuriously. 

She fought until the very end.

For her dream.

As she argued, she hoped that she would somehow be able to win this trial.

However, those arguments were quickly taken apart, and destroyed.

Effectively destroying her hope.

**Her fate was sealed.**

She resigned to her fate, much to her dismay.

For now, she set her hope

On dying in a unique, and memorable way. 

But not even the mastermind could grant that single wish, like they did with the others. 

She watched with a blank expression as a fire truck came straight for her.


End file.
